Exagerada Inocencia
by Lilith's angel
Summary: "-¡Pero que te estaba mirando!-" "-Sasuke que ya somos muy mayores-" "-Te…te estaba tocando- A él le dio un tic en el ojo derecho" La inocencia depende de quien la mire


Taciturno como siempre, observó la luna a través de su ventana, podía ver el patio en el que alguna vez jugara de pequeño. Sin embargo por sobre toda esa oscuridad, lo que más destacaba era la blanca y pura luna. Por algún motivo el ver esa luna le hizo recordar cuanto había cambiado su vida. Cómo fue que cambio de un desertor señalado, adversario de las cinco naciones; a sólo Sasuke, un ninja de la familia Konoha, con amigos y toda la cosa. El destino tiene caminos misteriosos para cada uno de nosotros, de eso no había duda

"Amigos" aquello lo llevo a pensar en las personas más cercana a él, al menos por ahora: Naruto y Sakura. Ese atolondrado chico rubio que todo el tiempo sonreía ¡Era un verdadero idiota! Pero bueno le divertía bastante su modo de ver las cosas; y Sakura, la extraña chica que nunca conseguía entender

Sakura se había mudado tiempo atrás a los terrenos Uchiha, eso era nuevo para él, considerando que no había convivido con nadie desde…

Y a partir de entonces había vivido solo, la presencia de Sakura significaba tener que compartir un espacio, pero también su vida, entendía que a veces no resultaba fácil para la chica el comprenderlo, porque ella no había pasado la misma situación que él

Pero al recordar todos los esfuerzos que tanto ella como Naruto habían hecho para traerle de vuelta, al recordar el sacrificio de su hermano, afloraba en él el sentimiento de querer vivir en los terrenos que alguna vez llamó hogar. Aunque sabía también que después de todas esas cicatrices, sería difícil para él encajar nuevamente, y Sakura siempre se mostro "amable" con él, llegando incluso a ser molesta, sabía que quizá ella sería la única dispuesta a ayudarlo sin jactarse por ello, sin guardarle verdadero rencor. Era cierto que a pesar de que el orgullo el portador del sharingan había cedido un poco, aún no se atrevía siquiera a pensar en pedirle ayuda a su rubio amigo

Para Sasuke fue un verdadero acierto el que la casa de Sakura quedara inhabilitada por un tiempo, sería más fácil pedir la ayuda de la kunoichi con un pretexto de por medio, y a decir verdad también fue un gran alivio cuando ella aceptó de buenas maneras

A partir de entonces, podía decir que su vida se había vuelto realmente pacífica, quizá extrañaba un poco su antigua vida, todo ese poder, toda esa habilidad, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que el poder no estaba peleado con el hogar. Y Konoha se había vuelto el único lugar al que verdaderamente podía llamar hogar, ahí había vivido su familia, Itachi y todas las personas por las que alguna vez pudo sentir una clase de aprecio, y ahora se daba cuenta de que esa chica en realidad no era tan molesta, es más tenía un buen corazón, a veces era algo torpe y atolondrada pero jamás se daba por vencida y seguía intentándolo, ciertamente era muy cabezota, debía reconocer que en un tiempo era incluso algo inútil, pero ahora se había hecho genuinamente fuerte, realmente merecedora del título kunoichi.

Por otro lado aún sentía que debía protegerla… más de sí misma que de otra cosa, porque siempre se metía en toda clase de problemas, esa chica era bastante ingenua, todo el mundo podía engañarla y es que ella confiaba en todos, esa era una cualidad que al azabache le gustaba pero que al mismo tiempo le intrigaba y le molestaba

¿Por qué confiaba ella en todo el mundo, si siempre terminaban traicionándola? Y sí, le gustaba esa cualidad. Porque si ella no la tuviera, jamás podría haber confiado en él otra vez, ella también lo vería con desconfianza y recelo.

Le intrigaba, sí, le intrigaba porque no podía comprender porque seguía creyendo cuando le habían dado mil motivos para no hacerlo, ¿De dónde sacaba tanta fe? ¿Qué la hacía continuar creyendo? ¿Por qué no cambiaba si siempre salía lastimada? ¡Dios esa chica lo sacaba de los nervios!

Y le molestaba, por sobretodo le molestaba que la demás gente se aprovechara de ella, simplemente era como engañar a un niño pequeño, y a los demás no les era demasiado difícil, de hecho el mismo tenía que rescatarla de toda clase de situaciones en las que habían intentado sobrepasar su inocencia, y podía ser cualquiera, la chica casi lo pedía a gritos. Desde un mercader queriendo venderle la mercancía mucho más cara, hasta tipos abusivos en un bar que intentaban ponerle algo en la bebida, simplemente esa chica pudo haberse hecho más fuerte pero continuaba siendo una carga al no poder defenderse ante las maldades de la vida

A pesar de eso el pelinegro admitía que esa era una característica que sólo Sakura podía poseer, nadie que hubiera conocido antes tenía esa ingenuidad o inocencia como Sakura, así que durante su convivencia con ella había aprendido a aceptarla y entenderla

Sakura era simplemente Sakura y nada de lo que él dijera o hiciera la harían cambiar. Al menos ella ya no corría por toda la aldea llamando a diestra y siniestra "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun", eso ya de por si era un alivio ¡A bien sea dicho!

X

X

X

-¡Pero que te estaba mirando!- Sasuke le reprochaba a su pelirosada amiga con tono indignante, mientras su temperatura iba en aumento debido al repentino enojo. Ella seguía sonriendo con naturalidad

-Sasuke que ya somos muy mayores- le restó importancia

-Te…te estaba tocando- A él le dio un tic en el ojo derecho

-Hombre, que es un crío- quiso razonar con él

-Sí, un crio que te estaba mirando, ¿Es que no lo pillas?-

Sakura no comprendió porque Sasuke se enojaba de que un crío de año y medio le estuviera tocando las tetas, seguramente solo la había confundido con su madre. Y bueno Sasuke no entendía que Sakura se dejara manosear tan descaradamente, si fuera él…tocar así a Sakura… ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera entendía porque le tenía que importar eso a él

Al parecer, Sakura no era la única ridículamente ingenua ;)

Los celos alcanzan barreras muy altas

Pero su inocencia rebasaba murallas ridículas


End file.
